


i've got you

by mosaichearts



Series: jade and cat oneshots [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cat is adorable as always, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jade is soft even tho she wont admit it, One Shot, Panic Attacks, cute pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaichearts/pseuds/mosaichearts
Summary: Jade comforts Cat when her parents leave her again by offering to sleep over. While she's sleeping over, Jade is the one who ends up needing to be comforted.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: jade and cat oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675882
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! it's been a minute since i've published a fic so i'm a little rusty, but i've always been obsessed w/ Jade and Cat so i decided to write this lil thing. enjoy! :)

Jade knew there was something off about Cat that day. Not like when she would go off-the-rails crazy and burst into giggle fits every 2 seconds, but on the opposite side of the spectrum of Cat moods. The twinkle that was usually ever-present in her girlfriend's big brown eyes was dulled. Although she would smile when Andre called her Little Red or when Jade threatened to stab Rex for making an inappropriate joke about her boobs, the smiles never gave way to dimples or those crinkles that would form at the sides of her eyes.

While the gang gathered around Tori's locker right after the lunch bell rang, Jade gently tugged on the hem of Cat's sweater from behind. As Cat turned around to face Jade, the goth gently brushed a strand of red behind her girlfriend's ear before leaning to whisper into it.

"You okay, Kitty-Cat?"

Rather than verbally responding, with her eyes locked on her girlfriend's, Cat grasped Jade's hand in her own and squeezed three times. It was then that Jade knew she needed to take Cat somewhere more private immediately. It was a signal that the two had come up with early on in their relationship to communicate without words if something was going on. It was helpful for two reasons: one, their friends could be pretty damn nosy, and two, they both knew neither of them were exactly great at properly handling emotions in public.

"Where you guys going?" Beck inquired as Jade began to lead the redhead to the Janitor's closet.

Jade stopped and rolled her eyes. Case in point, they were too nosy. "We just have to talk really quick. Not that it's any of your business."

"Okay, but hurry back, we're having Thai for lunch!" Robbie yelled after them.

Jade waved a hand dismissively behind her as she pulled Cat away by the hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Ha! 'Talk'. Yeah, right. Have fun banging, you two!" Rex followed up, prompting Robbie to squeal and cover the puppet's mouth.

Although Jade felt a spark of rage lighting up inside her, she knew she had to resist the urge to stomp Robbie and his goddamn puppet into the ground so she could tend to her girlfriend. They were lucky she loved Cat so much.

Closing and locking the janitor's closet door behind her, Jade immediately cupped Cat's face with her hands. "What's going on with you?"

Cat sighed heavily, burying her head in Jade's chest and encircling her arms around her girlfriend's waist for comfort. "My parents are being meanies again!'

Jade sighed, concern painted across her face as she combed her shiny black fingernails through Cat's locks. "What'd they do this time?"

Cat sniffled into the black lace of Jade's shirt before pulling back to make eye contact. "They took my brother on a 'special trip'," the redhead made air quotes for emphasis, "and they just left me behind! They left me 100 dollars, but I don't know if that's enough for the whole week and I don't like being alone! My house is big and dark and scary."

The sensitive girl was visibly on the verge of tears throughout the entire rant, but the floodgates finally opened once she finished explaining herself. She quickly collapsed into Jade's hold again, sobs rippling through her tiny body. Sometimes Jade wasn't even quite certain she had a heart, but at times like this, with her girlfriend breaking down in her arms, she knew she had one as she could physically feel it shattering.

"Oh, princess," she cooed, using the nickname she knew Cat loved as she smoothed gentle circles into the smaller girl's back. "I know you don't like it when they leave without you. Tell you what, I'll come stay with you tonight, okay? I'll get you dinner and protect you from the dark. How's that sound, baby?"

Everybody at Hollywood Arts thought that Cat was the only person in the world Jade didn't want to murder. While that wasn't entirely true, Jade knew that she really let her stony exterior walls tumble down while tending to her girlfriend. The soft side of Jade always became especially apparent in times like this, when she would say or do pretty much anything to get her princess to smile again.

When Cat didn't immediately answer, Jade gently released the girl from her embrace and lifted her chin up towards her so that her eyes once again met Cat's teary brown ones. "Hm? What do you think?"

Cat cleared her throat and swallowed harshly as she was finally able to collect herself. "Oh, Jadey! I'd love that! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She practically pounced onto Jade's lips, peppering a dozen quick kisses on them in gratitude. Jade accepted the adulation, rolling her eyes playfully at the sudden swing of her girlfriend's mood.

At this point, Jade bit her tongue when the subject of Cat's parents came up. She knew that, due to Cat's sweet and forgiving nature, she would always defend her parents against Jade's anger towards their neglect. She hated it sometimes that Cat wouldn't stand up for herself, get in their face and tell them to go to hell, but she eventually accepted that it just wasn't Cat. Jade was more than happy to protect her and stand up for her if she wouldn't do it herself.

"Jadey? If you're coming over, can we watch a Disney movie? Please-y? You're already the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, but that would make you even better!" Cat pleaded as she grasped Jade's hands and swung them back and forth between the two girls.

Jade rolled her eyes again, planting a kiss onto her girlfriend's forehead. She could never resist those puppy-dog eyes. "Yes, we can watch a Disney movie. I get to pick it out, though. I don't know if I can sit through The Little Mermaid for the thousandth time."

"Yay! Told you you're the best!" Cat squealed. She kissed Jade's lips again, but this time it was slow and sensual to show her gratitude not only for the agreement, but for being able to calm her down once again.

After a while, Cat pulled back from the kiss. Various tear and snot stains still lined her cheeks from crying, so she used the pink fuzz of her sweater sleeve and wiped across her face.

"Gross, use a tissue." Jade snarled as she pulled a tissue from a pocket in her backpack, handing it over to Cat. The words sounded harsh, but they brought a smile to Cat's face because they were just so Jade. Plus, she knew her girlfriend was messing around by the small smirk her lips were curved into.

"Oh, and one more thing before we go to lunch," Jade's voice became a little lower and deeper as she leaned in towards Cat's ear. "if your parents aren't gonna be home, guess what else we get to do tonight?" the dark-haired girl teased, reaching a hand around to Cat's butt and gently squeezing.

Cat squealed again, blushing with a big smile on her face. This time, a smile that reached her eyes complete with huge dimples on each of her cheeks.

* * *

The colorful light of Maleficent bounced off the TV to illuminate Jade's milky skin as she slept. Cat delicately skated her fingers down the contour of Jade's stomach all the way to the tiny black bow that was sitting at the hem of her underwear. Cat always had trouble sleeping, but at least when her girlfriend was here she could stare at something pretty while she battled the insomnia.

She was so pretty, indeed. Cat thought she could be an underwear model when she looked like this, legs all splayed in messy sheets, sharp pelvic bones stretching the thin fabric of her black underwear. The color contrast of black against pale skin continued with her black lace bra, moving slowly up and down with Jade's steady breaths. Cat could even see the gentle thumping of her girlfriend's heartbeat if she looked close enough. At times like these she wondered, how did she get so lucky to get to call that heart her own? The heart of such a gorgeous girl, one with a tough but protective exterior and secret gooey marshmallow inside?

Cat smiled to herself as she snuggled up closer to Jade, hooking a leg around her waist and nestling her face into the girl's black and teal locks. The dark was scary in this big house that always felt cold and lonely, but with Jade here to protect her she felt at ease. Her eyes fluttered shut, feeling more at home than she ever did while her family was there.

* * *

A sleepy groan involuntarily escaped Cat as she was awakened by something unknown. She lifted her head up from her side-lying position and glanced around the room, seeing that the main menu of the Maleficent DVD was quietly playing on loop and the clock on the wall was ticking just past 4:30am.

As she came to her senses, she realized that there was something else within her earshot- a sort of unsteady, jagged breathing. She quickly flipped around to face her girlfriend, who was now sitting up.

The dark-haired girl's icy blue eyes were bloodshot and panic-stricken as her chest heaved up and down.

Cat recognized the episode immediately as one of Jade's panic attacks. Cat was one of the few people in the world that knew of this part about Jade, and the only person Jade would allow to help her through it.

Pushing her comforter off to free her arms, Cat immediately sat up and used her hands to hold Jade's long hair out of her face. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern for her girlfriend's state.

"Jadey? It's okay, I'm here. Cat's here. Breathe, love." Cat cooed in her girlfriend's ear, rubbing her back for comfort. Although Jade was clad only in a bra, her back felt clammy with sweat as her shoulder blades rapidly rose and fell.

"I can't breathe. I can't-" Jade struggled to get words out. Only short huffs of labored breaths could be heard as she tightly grasped the bedsheets in an attempt to feel for her surroundings.

Cat moved behind Jade and scooched herself up so that her bare legs were cradling Jade's body, bringing her arms around and clasping her hands together by Jade's belly button. Although Jade wouldn't dare say it out loud, Cat knew that, when Jade was panicking, she wanted nothing more than to be held. It made her feel safe and helped her to ground herself.

"Shhh….feel my hands on your tummy? Focus on that. I've got you." Cat whispered.

Cat had tears forming in her own eyes as she attempted to comfort her girlfriend. She knew this wasn't about her, but she just hated to see Jade so upset and not really be able to stop it. She wished she could take the pain away for good, but as she and Jade both knew, anxiety unfortunately didn't work like that.

As Jade scrunched her eyes shut and tried her absolute hardest to focus on nothing but the physical feeling of Cat's arms encircling her, her breathing finally started to slow. After a few minutes of taking deep and purposeful breaths, she finally collapsed backwards into Cat's embrace.

Cat pulled her girlfriend as close as possible, kissing her head and breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"All better?" she asked.

Jade swallowed, reaching a hand down to stroke Cat's thigh as she focused her eyes on the tv screen. "For now. Sorry about that, just woke up out of nowhere and… couldn't stop thinking."

"Mm," Cat nodded, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend's head. "sometimes I wish you didn't have to think so much."

"Me too, Kitty-Cat," Jade agreed before turning her head around to look Cat in the eyes. "Hey, baby? You love me, right?"

Cat smiled softly, although it hurt her heart to think about the possibility of Jade ever worrying that she wasn't loved. "Of course I love you, silly! I love you more than anything."

Jade's posture relaxed after the reassurance, and she turned around completely to plant a kiss on Cat's lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just curled into each other and making out in the darkness, just the two of them, safe.

Eventually, Jade pulled away. "Oh, and Cat? I swear to god, you better not tell anyone I was sweating."


End file.
